when two hospitals collide
by livin it loud and proud
Summary: What happens when the Sacred Heart docs meet the County General crew.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, JD" shrieked Elliott.

"I don't want to go. Can't I just stay here?" moaned JD.

Turk, Elliott, Carla and Dr Cox all rolled their eyes at him. "Jeez, Fiona "could you be any more of a baby right now?" said Dr Cox in his usual sarcastic tones.

"No, Sweetie" said Elliott soothingly. "We can't stay here. Remember that Dr Kelso said the hospital had to close?"

"Yeah" said JD slowly "Well, where are we going?"

"County General in Chicago" said Carla.

"It's supposed to be a really good hospital" chimed in Dr Cox.

"You're going to love it, man" said Turk excitedly. "We'll be working in the ER. The attending there are Dr Kerry Weaver and Dr Mark Greene. I've heard that Dr Weaver can be a real hard ass, but Dr Greene is quite mellow.

"I'll go then" JD smiled. "Anything's better than nothing, right?"

After a two hour plane journey, they arrived in Chicago and checked into the hotel that they would be staying in until they found apartments. They all had a quick wash and got changed, and then headed off towards their new working place.

As soon as they walked in the doors of County general, they say that this was going to be very different from working at Sacred Heart. There were countless nurses and doctors rushing about, and about 50 patients in the waiting area. Most of the patients were bleeding. Some were hyperventilating, and some looked like they had broken limbs. Nurses were dashing about, examining people – sometimes they took them away to see a doctor, but more often than not they were told to wait and they would be seen as soon as possible.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Dr Cox "Is this an Emergency Room or a freak show?"

A man in green scrubs and glasses came over to them.

"Hi, I'm Mark Greene – one of the attending here. You must be the bunch from Sacred Heart. Read this orientation pack and I'll get to you in a second.

He thrust some manuals into JD's hands.

"Welcome to County General" he said, and left. They all stared after him in stunned silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Mark Greene came back wearing a bloody trauma gown. "Sorry" he said to the stunned faces as he ripped it off. "We had a few traumas come in. Don't worry you'll get used to all the blood."

JD spoke up, "Did you save them all?"

"Just about" replied Mark, wiping the sweat off his face.

JD looked a little worried. Eliot leant over and whispered in his ear "don't worry sweetie, it all looks really scary now but we'll soon get the hang of it." JD smiled at her.

"Well" said Mark, motioning for them to follow him. "Let's go to the admit desk and I'll introduce you to some people.

They all started to follow him like ducklings, but on the way way to ran ito a tall, skinny doctor. he was quite cute and had rather a babyish face so they couldn't tell what age he was. He didn't look old enough to be a doctor.

"Hey Dr Greene. I have a\ patient to present."

"One second Carter. I want you to meet some people. This is the gang of doctors and nurses from Sacred Heart. This is (he pointed to each person in turn) Perry Cox, John Dorian, Eliot Reid, Carla Espinosa and Christopher Turk. Everyone this is Dr John Carter. Carter is one of our finest 3rd year residents."

Carter smiled at Mark and he shook everyone's hands. They all exchanged a little chit-chat. "Carter, I'll hear your presentation in a minute. I've just got to get these guys settled."

"OK, see you guys" said Carter and he walked away.

They continued on to the admit desk where they say a rather large man sitting up a computer. he stood up when he saw them approaching and said hurridly "I'm on my way right now Dr Greene."

"Fine, Jerry" said Mark, knowing full well that Jerry had no intention of going to the lab anytime soon. "First of all, I want to introduce yo to some people. This is the ggang from Sacred Heart. Make sure they don't get lost. Everyone this is Jerry, one of the desk clerks. He's a gentle giant. I have to go now and hear about Carter's patient. For the moment, I just want you to get to know people. I'll catch you later and assign you your duties. But just relax just now and get oriented. See you later." Mark waved at them and ran off.

"So" Jerry said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's have some fun."


End file.
